Kagura
by Frany Fanny Tsuki
Summary: Lo miren por dónde lo mire, Kagura sigue siendo una niña antes sus ojos.


L **os personajes no me perteneces, si no a Gorila senpai, Hideaki sorachi** , tampoco la imagen de portada, esa pertenece a su respectivo dueño, lo único que me pertenece es la historia.

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **Kagura 14 años, Sougo 18**

Cursiva: pensamientos.

—: diálogos

La personalidad de los personajes puede contener Out of Character (OoC): fuera del personaje - **.**

 **Nota:** algo que tenia escrito para el cumpleaño de la waifu, pero no habia podido subirlo.

* * *

 **Summary** :Lo miren por dónde lo mire, Kagura sigue siendo una niña antes sus ojos.

* * *

 **Kagura**

Por Fanny

 _ **"..Kagura lo mira con una inocencia ,de la que Sougo ya no tiene."**_

No sabe porque o quizá sí, pero no es tan idiota y mucho menos un romántico de mierda para ponerle algo a lo que siente, pero Sougo es consiente, Kagura aquella inmigrante ilegal le atrae de una manera bastante estúpida.

Desde que la conoció fue así, algo le atrajo de ella, quizá esa mirada retadora o que no se doblegará como todas las mujeres que conocía, no Kagura es diferente, empezado con su edad, había una gran diferencia de cuatro años.

Para Sougo encontrarse con la chica de los Yorozuya es una delicia, le gusta molestarla, si tiene una oportunidad de hacerlo, no dudara, ama verla molesta, ama como se enoja e insulta palabras vulgares, o se equivoca con la pronunciación (algo que ocurre muchas veces), cosa que él le recalca cada que puede.

Cuando se encuentran, Kagura pierde todo el estilo de una loli y se convierte en un gorila del bosque.

Sougo es consiente que ella todavía una niña. No pasa ni siquiera de la edad legal, puede que él no sea un santo pero no está idiota como para quebrantar la ley (todavía).

Kagura es más plana que la mesa de su cuarto.

Kagura es tan infantil y grosera, mucho menos parece una dama, hace alborotó por todo, se parece a esos niños brabucones que le quita el dinero a otro, imita de la peor manera al _"jefe"_.

Desde su primer encuentro Kagura siempre ha sido una oponente fuerte y Sougo nunca deja escapar a una presa tan débil.

.

.

.

.

Pero él no es idiota y nota lo cambio que hay en ella. Lo nota cuando por accidente le toca uno de sus no tan planos pechos, lo nota en su cuerpo que ya va adquiriendo curvas, en su voz ya no suena irritable como antes, sino más suave y madura.

Sougo nota esos pequeños cambios, pero china no, ella todavía es una niña, una niña que juega a peleas de escarabajos, no peleas de cuerpo a cuerpo arriba de una cama y sin ropa. Kagura aún es bastante inocente para saber que su boca puede servir para algo más que comer.

Sobretodo ella aún no sabe que es el sexo duro y él no se lo dirá, no hasta que sea lo suficiente legar para que Gintoki no le corté sus pelotas y mucho menos que lo metan a la cárcel.

Apreciar tanto su vida como para comentar aquel suicidio, total quizá en un par de años cuando ella sea legal (o no parezca una niña) Sougo de primer paso y termine haciendo en la oficina del _"el jefe"_ o quizá en el futón de Hijibaka , tal vez para ese entonces su mente ya tenga tanta mierda y aquella estupideces que todos llaman amor.

Hasta entonces ama su vida tal y como está.

.

.

.

Y ahí está una de sus tantas rabietas. Kagura lo ha insultado y Sougo no se lo ha permitido — _no del todo_ —le quita aquel paraguas y la somete al piso, Kagura lo mira con ojos muy abiertos, sus labios se entre abre e intenta decir algo.

Pero nada sale de ellos.

Ella se encuentra bastante nerviosa, Sougo no le permite otro movimiento más que estar bajo de él, sometida, su respiración se vuelve entre cortada, Kagura lo mira con una inocencia de la que Sougo ya no tiene.

—China—susurra con suavidad.

— ¡Maldito chihuahua! ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? – balbucea, sin saber porque la cercanía de aquel individuo la perturba.

Sougo está a centímetros de sus labios.

 _"Sería conveniente."_

Lo piensa una y otra vez.

 _"¿Y si le robo un beso?"_

—Kagura— repite, con seriedad.

—¿Qu-é te pasa Sádico?

Pese a que ella aún está en plena pubertad y la cual Sougo pasó tiempo atrás, no deja de gustarle.

Aún no tiene un cuerpo de infarto, él no duda que cuando crezca será bastante hermosa, pero en ese momento no hace nada, ella aun es una niña y él no es ningún pedófilo de mierda.

Quizá sus pensamientos sea mierda, incluso puede decir que el jamás será un caballero en toda la extensión de la palabra, pero jamás se aprovecharía de ella, no cuando esa tonta chiquilla prefiere tragar como cerdo que utilizar su boca para algo más interesante.

Sougo la suelta.

—Nos vemos china— se va, dejado a Kagura contrariada, sus mejillas están rojas, su respiración se vuelve entrecortada, siente que su cuerpo está caliente, no entiende que son aquellas emociones.

No comprende cómo funciona aquello llamado "amor", mucho menos la relación entre dos personas.

Kagura es consiente que aún es una niña y que el estúpido sádico de mierda no lo es, a su así…

Kagura piensa que Sougo tiene algo que le atrae.

* * *

 **Nota final:**

La idea se me vino cuando me cuestione los sentimientos de sougo, puede que sea occ , pero consideremos que sougo es mayor que kagura, son cuatro años de diferencia y aunque el se porte como un cabrón, sabe que kagura sigue siendo una niña.

y pasa lo mismo con kagura, ella es consciente de que es una niña y sougo no lo es, pero no puede evitar sentir ciertas cosas por el sadico.

 **Muchas gracias por leer :) y comentar**

 **nos estamos viendo, con cariño frany**

 **12-12-2017**


End file.
